This invention relates generally to remote control systems and, more particularly, to a system and method for setting up and configuring a universal remote control to command functions of one or more types of remotely controllable appliances of one or more manufacturers. Exemplary types of appliances include, but are not limited to televisions, video cassette recorders (VCRs), cable boxes, disk players, digital video recorders (DVRs), thermostats, game consoles, etc.
Manufacturers typically provide a remote control with an appliance and, as such, different appliance types of different manufacturers are often commanded with different remote controls. To minimize the number of individual remote controls a user requires, universal remote controls have been developed. Accordingly, universal remote controls for commanding various functions of various types of appliances of various manufacturers have become quite widespread. By way of example, universal remote controls are described in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,959,810, 5,255,313 and 5,552,917.
In a common method of setting up a universal remote control, codes for commanding functions of an appliance are learned from a remote control supplied by the manufacturer with that appliance. The learned codes, which are stored within the universal remote control, are then available for subsequent transmission to the appliance. Alternatively, codes for commanding functions of appliances of various types and various manufacturers can be preprogrammed into the universal remote control. The user then interacts with the universal remote control to identify to the universal remote control which appliance(s) the user desires to command, i.e., the user manually enters an appliance or brand code, usually obtained from a tabulation in a printed user manual or the like, into the universal remote control and the universal remote control uses that user provided identity information to access those preprogrammed codes that are appropriate for commanding the identified appliance(s). In this regard, examples of known methods for performing an initial setup of an universal remote control may be found in, for example, the above mentioned U.S. Pat. No. 4,959,810 as well as U.S. Pat. No. 5,614,906, entitled “Method for Selecting a Remote Control Command Set,” or U.S. Pat. No. 4,703,359 entitled “Universal Remote Control Unit with Model Identification Capability,” each of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
An additional system and method for setting up a universal remote control is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,650,248.
While known setup methods do work for their intended purpose, it has been seen that the process of setting up and configuring a universal remote control can be demanding, exacting, and generally frustrating for many users. For example, user manuals or other documents containing setup codes and entry instructions may be lost or misplaced, or may be superseded as brand and/or model names evolve, etc. Accordingly, a need exists for a simplified and more user friendly system and method for manually setting up and configuring a universal remote control.